Madre
by Victoire Black
Summary: Cedrella era todo lo opuesto a lo que cualquiera podría esperar de la mujer de un Weasley. Hermosa, sobre todas las cosas, entró sacudiendo su negra melena, y con su altiva mirada de ojos grises puesta en el frente. Así miraba a todo y a todos... menos a Arthur, a su Arthur. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.


**Disclaimer: **Cedrella, Septimus, Bilius y Arthur, así como los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, pertenecen a Jotaká. Lo único de mi invención que podrán encontrar es a su hijo mayor.

* * *

**N/A: **Cedrella es un personaje que me fascina, sinceramente. Sí, muchos me dirán (y me han dicho) que no es tan como yo la planteo por haberse casado con un traidor a la sangre. Bueno, ser una Black tiene que haberla marcado mucho, y es lo que traté de plantear en esta historia. Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw.

* * *

**Madre.**

Tres diminutas camas estaban alineadas contra la pared. Cerca de la ventana dormía el mayor de los tres chicos, un moreno que tendría como mucho diez años. Al lado de éste, y en el medio, roncaba con suavidad su hermano, que no pasaba de los siete años. Y ya contra la puerta, se encontraba el más pequeño de los Weasley, un pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos del miedo. La fuerte lluvia caía sin piedad sobre el techo, y el sonido en la casi vacía estancia era amplificado hasta convertirse en piedras que tiraba un troll de la montaña sobre ellos... O eso es lo que creía Arthur, claro.

—¡Mamáaaaaa! —gritó el niño cuando un rayo cayó cerca de allí y resonó como si el mismísimo troll hubiera tropezado sobre su casa—. ¡El troll nos quiere matar! ¡Mamáaaaaaa!

—Calla, tonto, calla —dijo su hermano, medio dormido, desde la cama de al lado. El único pelirrojo de los chicos gimoteó una excusa sin sentido, que fue ahogada por el ruido que hizo su madre al abrir la puerta.

Cedrella era todo lo opuesto a lo que cualquiera podría esperar de la mujer de un Weasley. Hermosa, sobre todas las cosas, entró sacudiendo su negra melena que caía lacia hasta la mitad de su espalda, y con su altiva mirada de ojos grises puesta en el frente. Así miraba a todo y a todos... menos a Arthur, a su Arthur.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —quiso saber con una inusual voz tierna, que usaba únicamente con su hijo menor. El chico hizo puchero, la tomó por una de sus delicadas manos y la hizo sentar en su cama—. No llores, Arthie, mamá está contigo...

—Cuéntame una historia —pidió tratando de imitar el frío tono de voz que usaba su madre para con las demás personas, pero le salió más como un susurro lleno de miedo, una súplica salida del corazón. Cedrella soltó una risilla tonta; su hijo la tenía enamorada desde que había nacido. Una mata de cabello rojo adornaba su pequeña cabecita, y las pecas abundaban alrededor de los cachetes del bebé. Todo un amor. Todo un Weasley.

Al principio, con su primer hijo, había quedado pasmada. Era una fiel copia de los Black: su cabello negro, sus enormes ojos grises... Arcturus era exactamente igual a su abuelo homónimo. Cuando nació su segundo heredero, el travieso Bilius, se alegró de que también hubiera salido igual que ella, todo un Black. Pero cuando notó que esa personalidad tan típica de los Weasleys estaba así de latente en él... la relación madre-hijo se cayó a pedazos. No es que no lo quisiera, claro, era su madre y lo amaba, pero... Simplemente era una Black, y a los Black se les permite de todo, hasta tener preferencia para con sus hijos.

—Ya no eres una Black, Cedrella, recuerda eso —le espetó un día Septimus, su marido, con una furia inusual. Se notaba a leguas que su hijo mediano era discriminado por su propia madre, y eso le dolía en el alma. No lo habían criado para ver cómo sufría un pequeño de 5 años y quedarse en silencio de brazos cruzados.

—No me importa lo que tú digas, Septimus. Sabes tan bien como yo que Bilius es un infierno, y que mi Arthie es el niño más amoroso de la tierra —ante esto, el hombre rodó los ojos, y salió de la estancia dispuesto a poner los puntos sobre las íes en su familia, sobre todo, en su mujer.

No lo logró, claro. Cedrella era testaruda, y Bilius cada día se alejaba más y más de su madre. Eso fue lo que afirmó aún más la relación entre ella y su hijo más pequeño.

—¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente, Arthur querido? —preguntó la mujer, acariciando la frente del pequeño. Otro trueno volvió a caer aún más cerca, y el niño pegó un salto en la cama. Cedrella lo arropó y se dispuso a pensar una historia para contarle. No era muy dada a los cuentos infantiles, pero por su hijo haría cualquier cosa.

—Beedle —respondió él con la mitad del rostro debajo de las sábanas—. Uno de Beedle el Bardo.

—¿"El corazón peludo del mago"? —aventuró Cedrella, recordando que ese era el favorito de su hermana menor, Charis, cuando eran pequeñas. Su hijo negó con la cabeza soltando una risita, y ella sonrió ampliamente. Acababa de recordar cuál era el cuento que más amaba el pequeño, y aclaró su garganta para empezar a contárselo—: Érase una vez, en un reino muy, muy lejano...

El niño cerró sus ojos, y Cedrella hizo lo mismo, sonriendo mientras hablaba. Las palabras fluían solas, el amor flotaba en el aire. Solo Bilius mantenía la vista clavada en el techo, pensando en qué había hecho él para que su madre no lo amara... Y en lo mucho que le gustaría tenerla más cerca.


End file.
